freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon (My Life As A Teenage Robot, 2005)
The Nickelodeon logo from "My Life As A Teenage Robot" first appeared in "Escape from Cluster Prime" and "Teen Idol/ Good Old Sheldon" at the end. Music at the end is the My Life As A Teenage Robot theme credits. Scare Factor: Low. The theme may catch some people off guard. None for the fans of the show or those who are used to it. Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Taken From "My Life As A Teenage Robot" Category:Teenage Robot" Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2005 Category:2005 Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles Category:Toying with Jenny Category:Tuckered Out Category:No Harmony with Melody Category:Logos that Ed Edd N Eddy wants to Remove Kebab Category:Logos that scare Lana Loud Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Logos that scare Lori Loud Category:Logos that make Lori Loud cry Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Luna Loud Category:Logos that scare Luan Loud Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that Lincoln Loud hates Category:Logos that scare Lucy Loud Category:Logos that scare Lisa Loud Category:Logos that make Lily Loud cry Category:Logos that make The Loud House kids cry Category:Logos that Scare Sofia Tarasova Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Evil Logos Category:V of Doom Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc Category:Logos that scare Kiyama Hiroto Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey say "NOPENOPENOPENOPE!" Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:Nightmare Rank Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Logos that scare Amber from Sofia the First Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Billy and Mandy Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Kat and Ana (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare Jimmy T (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare SMG4 Category:Logos that scare Alice Category:Logos that scare Frosty the Snowman Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that scare The Boovs (Home) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that make Dr Crygor and Mike scream and watch redzone Category:Logos that Ibuki think are funny Category:Logos that scare Retsuko